


Красный лириум

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/F, Love/Hate, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: AU: Мередит Станнард жива, в почти здравом рассудке, командует войсками Инквизиции и очень бесит Эллану Лавеллан.
Relationships: Meredith Stannard/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По вот этим замечательным артам: https://twitter.com/bream_doka/status/1305261722526257152

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сказала Эллана серьезно, и Мередит лишь улыбнулась ей, взглянув поверх отчетов. Она слегка наклонила голову вбок, выглядя такой ужасающе самодовольной, что ее хотелось ударить по лицу. Эллана подошла к ней, смотря в глаза, такие же прозрачные и ледяные, как небо над Скайхолдом.

— Я знаю, — ответила она, и Эллана встала вплотную. Мередит была не в доспехах, а уже готова ко сну, и без металла на теле она не казалась особо открытее и доступнее, чем обычно. Все такая же неприступная крепость, и от ее довольной практически ухмылки сводило челюсть.

Эллана села ей на колени, придавливая своим весом, будто чтобы не дать сбежать, но сбегать Мередит и не планировала. Она отложила бумаги на стол, оперлась на него локтем и запрокинула голову, когда Эллана вплелась пальцами в гриву ее волос, сжимая в кулак у корней.

— И все же ты опять здесь, — добавила Мередит, и Эллана зло поцеловала ее, а, ощутив знакомый характерный привкус, сильно укусила.

— Ты опять принимала, — возмутилась она, отстранившись. Мередит не выглядела виноватой. Она лишь пожала плечами, а ладонь легла Эллане на талию, некрепко сминая ткань в пальцах.

— А я не обещала, что перестану.

Эллана нахмурилась, но отстраниться сильнее не смогла. Мередит удержала ее, поймав ее за талию и второй рукой. И без наручей хватка у нее была стальной, руки, привыкшие к тяжелому двуручному мечу, без труда удерживали эльфийку-магессу на месте.

— Но ты сказала…

— Я сказала, что подумаю об этом. Не пообещала, что сразу же брошу.

Эллана досадливо зарычала.

— Как будто тебя это так волнует, — сказала Мередит, небрежным движением сдвигая все бумаги к краю стола. Эллану это волновало, и им надо было поговорить об этом еще раз, но…

Но чувствительного уха коснулось горячее дыхание, и говорить расхотелось.


	2. Chapter 2

Бумаг на рассмотрение было много, и Мередит неторопливо листала документы и отчеты, прислушиваясь к дыханию Элланы: она спала, голову сложив на ее колени, и в ее волосы приятно было зарываться пальцами, перебирать мягкие прядки и просто чувствовать рядом ее тепло, то и дело неслучайно задевая острое ушко.

Эллана только вернулась из Орлея, спешилась с лошади меньше, чем полтора часа назад, и первым делом навестила Мередит, на что та попыталась отправить ее спать, но это упрямое дитя природы идти спать отказывалось, так что пришлось пойти с ней.

Что ж, в инквизиторских покоях тоже приятно было заниматься делам, к тому же, здесь было светлее и не нужно было щурить глаза.

Голова у легкой Элланы оказалась неожиданно тяжелой, и нога потихоньку начинала затекать, но Мередит не двигалась. С ней надо, как с кошкой, сбежит же, чуть что.

Громко открылась дверь. Мередит нахмурилась, замерев на секунду, но Эллана не проснулась, и она продолжила гладить ее по волосам, а в покои вбежал запыхавшийся адъютант и, увидев Мередит, застыл, как вкопанный, и слегка побелел.

Они все ее очень боялись.

— Леди Лелиана послала за леди инквизитором…

— Леди инквизитор отдыхает, — отрезала Мередит, продолжив неторопливо перебирать ее волосы, рассыпанные по ее коленям. Адъютант, нервно теребя в пальцах бумаги, и Мередит взглянула на него холодно. — Так леди Лелиане и передай. А если дело настолько срочное, то ей придется сначала обратиться ко мне.

Адъютант побелел еще сильнее и ретировался.


End file.
